


Hospital, Again

by Hayleyyhy



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleyyhy/pseuds/Hayleyyhy
Summary: Random Drabble - Shaofei has clearly been in the hospital too many times





	Hospital, Again

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr :) Hope ya'll enjoy it!

Dr Jiang rolled his eyes has he scanned the patient details on his clipboard. The name “MENG SHAOFEI” was written in bold at the top of the page.

“... hit on the arm with a metal rod...” he muttered as he walked towards the treatment room.

“Well, well, well, who do we have here?” He announced as he pushed the door open. “Oh look! It’s Officer Meng again.”

Shaofei let out an annoyed groan and rolled his eyes in response to the other man’s appearance. “Why do I always have to see you?”

“Because I work here? Plus that should be my question. Why are you always here? Have you subscribed to an annual VIP pass for unlimited use of our hospital bed? In that case you sure are using it well.” He said sarcastically.

“It’s part of the job.” Shaofei sulked. “Not like I want to come all the time and see your stupid face.”

“I’ll break your arm if you continue to insult me.” Dr Jiang picked up his arm to examine it. “So tell me, Officer Meng, how did it happen this time?”

“Blocked a blow. Part of the jo - Ow!” Shaofei winced as Dr Jiang applied a bit of pressure. “Why did you do that?” He glared at the man in front of him.

“Might be broken,” Dr Jiang announced, ignoring the glare his patient was giving him. “Send him for X-Ray.” He wrote something and passed the clipboard to the nurse on duty. “Do you need me to call Tang Yi for you?”

“No! No!” Shaofei exclaimed, grabbing Dr Jiang’s coat with his good arm. “Please don’t let him know...” He tried to summon his puppy eyes. “My arm is fine, just needs some bandaging right? There’s no need to-“

“Too late.” Tang Yi walked into the room.

\-----

It was a slow day and Tang Yi was stuck with a whole pile of documents that he had no interest in reading.

There was a knock on the door. “Boss, it’s Jack.”

“Come in.”

“I’m not sure if I should tell you this but...” Jack paused and Tang Yi raised his eyebrows. “Well, Zhao Zi just texted me that Officer Meng has been injured by a suspect and is currently in the hospital.”

“WHAT?!” Tang Yi exclaimed and checked his phone to make sure he didn’t miss any calls or texts from Shaofei. Nothing. “Why didn’t he tell me? Is it serious? How did it happen? Let’s go Jack. To the hospital, NOW.”

Tang Yi was out of the door before Jack could respond.

Jack quickly sent a message to Zhao Zi, hoping to get an answer before his boss goes crazy.

“Boss, Zhao Zi says that Officer Meng got hit on the arm. He is...” Jack looked at the message again. “Loud and noisy and obviously fine.” He read out.

Tang Yi let out a sigh of relief. “Idiot.” He muttered under his breath. “Stupid injury prone idiot.”

\-----

“Mr Tang!” The security guard greeted as soon as Tang Yi stepped out of the car. “Why are you here again? Is it Officer Meng? Is he okay?” Tang Yi groaned. He’s visited Shaofei in this hospital so many times that even the security guard recognises him.

"Mr Tang!" The receptionist greeted as Tang Yi walked through the door. "Officer Meng is receiving treatment at room 12."

"Thanks." Tang Yi sighed. Everyone here recognises him because he comes every single time Shaofei is injured. And that's a lot. Tang Yi enjoys being recognised by the staff at the country club he visits frequently, but that doesn't mean he wants the same treatment at the hospital.

\-----

It doesn't take Tang Yi long to find Shaofei.

"No! No! Please don't let him know..." he hears Shaofei's voice when he turns into the corridor. No wonder he didn't receive any calls or messages from the injured man. He didn't want to let him know at all.

"My arm is fine, just needs some bandaging right?" Tang Yi hears as he pushes the door open. "There's no need to-"

“Too late.” Tang Yi walked into the room, prepared to berate the police officer for once again getting injured and landing himself in the hospital.

Shaofei quickly directs his puppy eyes to Tang Yi instead. Tang Yi's anger is gone instantly. 

"Tang Yi," Shaofei half-whines. "How did you know I'm here?"

"Because Jack is with me most of the time and Zhao Zi who is with you most of the time is dating Jack." Tang Yi took a seat next to Shaofei and picked his arm up gingerly. "How did this happen? Who did this to you? Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"Tang Yi," Shaofei whined with a pout. "It hurts... Kiss it better."

"Pain, pain, go away." Tang Yi chanted as he placed a quick peck on Shaofei's arm.

Dr Jiang gagged at this display of affection in front of him. "Ahem." He cleared his throat. "Officer Meng should called down for an X-Ray soon. If there's nothing else, I'll leave the room before I go blind."

Shaofei and Tang Yi laughed as the door closed


End file.
